Each Passing Moment's Feelings
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: One-Shot A story about Takuto's feelings for a certain brown-haired singer. Takuto/Mitsuki Valentine Special! 2 different endings to the same story. Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon
1. 1st Moment's Ending

_Each time I hear you coming closer … My heart beats silently to the rhythm of your steps._

"Oi! Mitsuki! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for your work!" yelled Takuto through the door while knocking on it. "Yes! I'm coming!" shouted Mitsuki opening the door slightly flushed from rushing. "Geez… you're so slow." said Takuto scratching the side of his head as Meroko as Meroko appeared beside him in her bunny form. "Come on, let's go." said Takuto changing into his cat form after he changed Mitsuki into her other 16 year old self who was the popular singer, Full Moon. Takuto and Meroko followed Mitsuki into the building as she greeted people who passed her by. Takuto watched her foot steps as she walked, listening to the sound of her steps that sounded like the rhythm of a wonderful song that he could listen to everyday as long as he lived.

_Each time you smile… It feels like the stars and the moon in the night sky had brightened up this dark evening._

"I'm so glad that my album "Missing Link" reached top 3 in the music charts!" said Mitsuki smiling brightly as she walked down the road. "Good for you!" said Meroko giving Mitsuki a hug. "Thanks!" said Mitsuki happily.

"Though I still can't believe that I received 500,000 yen just for being part of the top 3!" Mitsuki said thoughtfully, "It's 5 times my salary per month!" "Well it doesn't matter we can eat celebrate as much as we want tonight!" cheered Meroko. "Yeah!" agreed Mitsuki. "Takuto why are you so silent?" asked Meroko floating down beside Takuto, "Aren't you gonna congratulate Mitsuki?" "Wha- Oh, congrats Mitsuki!" said Takuto. Meroko grinned and Mitsuki blushed a little. "Thank you!" she said smiling much more brightly. They finally reached home with Izumi and Jonathan welcoming them back as Takuto secretly smiled to himself.

_Each time I hear you sing… I feel like I'm freely flying around in the wide, blue sky with the wind blowing onto my face and the fresh spring air surrounding me in this paradise._

"Isn't she wonderful?" asked Ms. Oshige, Full Moon's manager, to Dr. Nakaoji ,a producer, as they watched Full Moon recording her newest album. Dr. Nakaoji nodded in agreement completely mesmerized by the song. Takuto couldn't agree more; he may have been living with Mitsuki and heard her sing a lot but no matter how much he heard her sing, it was always a surprise to how lovely and sweet it sounded. Each word of the lyrics was like the fresh breeze and the morning sunlight to Takuto as he listened to Mitsuki sing along with Meroko clinging onto his arm.

_Each time you hold me close… It's just like the sun's warm sunlight shining on my skin everyday._

"Thank you so much for all this!" cried Mitsuki hugging the four shinigami's who were all currently in their other forms. "You don't have to thank us! After all it's your birthday!" cried out Meroko cheerfully. "She's right..." agreed Izumi struggling to remove himself from her hug. "Why don't you open you presents?" Jonathan suggested as soon as he finally freed himself from her. "You didn't have to!" Mitsuki cried out as Meroko gave her a small package wrapped in light pink and blue paper with a lavender ribbon tied around it. "Open it! It's from all of us!" Meroko said as she grinned. Mitsuki smiled as she untied the ribbon then carefully unwrapping the present, trying not to rip the wrapping paper.

There was a small box inside so Mitsuki opened it revealing a small pendant in the shape of a full moon with clouds and stars and her name was engraved onto it. "Thank you so very much!!" cried Mitsuki happily as she placed it around her neck with Izumi's help. "Takuto picked it!" said Meroko smiling. Izumi nodded. "It looks nice on you." commented Jonathan. Takuto kept silent. "Thank you Takuto! I love it!" said Mitsuki smiling as she grabbed Takuto and hugged him tightly. "Y-you're welcome…" stammered Takuto as he turned a red but not red enough to be noticed by the others, "Happy Birthday Mitsuki…"

_Each time I see you… My world brightens up as if a new day was beg__inning with you as the sun slowly rising up to chase the darkness in this world._

"Takuto! Come here for a sec!" called Mitsuki throughout the house. "What is it?" asked Takuto slightly sleepy since he was sleeping when Mitsuki called for him. "Does this dress suit me for the interview this afternoon or do you think the other one looks better?" Mitsuki asked as she posed in a light blue dress with silver stars and moons as a pattern for the skirt, the sleeves were short with ruffles and night-colored ribbons tied on them and the collar was low enough to reveal her collar-bones, it was decorated with some blue and white colored flowers around it.

Takuto was completely dazzled by the sight. It looked so beautiful on her pale white skin and it showed her curves nicely but she looked so beautiful and innocent in it like an angel who came down from heaven. "Takuto? Hello?" said Mitsuki as she waved her hand in front of Takuto's face. Takuto woke up from his daze. "Ah- sorry…" he mumbled turning away from her gaze. "So what do you think?" she asked smiling brightly. "I think you should wear that one, it looks fine on you." Takuto manage to say loud enough for her to hear. "Thanks for helping me!" she said as she pushed him out of the door so she could get changed. "Sure…" was all Takuto said before she closed the door to start changing her clothes.

_Do you think... that… this is enough reason for me to tell you the truth? Would you accept me or would you push me away as if I was nothing at all? Even so, I'd like to try… and tell you before it's too late to tell you at all. So please listen to me and think about it before you do anything…_

"Mitsuki!"

"Yes?"

"Umm.. I.."

"What is Takuto?"

"I..I l-…"

"I can't hear you Takuto.."

"I love you!"

"Huh? Eh?!"

"I loved you since I met you! I love the way you walk, your beautiful smile, the way you sing… everything! I love everything about you!" cried Takuto to Mitsuki. Mitsuki smiled. "I love you too Takuto." Mitsuki said smiling warmly as she hugged Takuto tightly. "I love you so much.." said Takuto as he kissed Mitsuki.


	2. 2nd Moment's ending

_Each time I hear you coming closer … My heart beats silently to the rhythm of your steps._

"Oi! Mitsuki! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for your work!" yelled Takuto through the door while knocking on it. "Yes! I'm coming!" shouted Mitsuki opening the door slightly flushed from rushing. "Geez… you're so slow." said Takuto scratching the side of his head as Meroko as Meroko appeared beside him in her bunny form. "Come on, let's go." said Takuto changing into his cat form after he changed Mitsuki into her other 16 year old self who was the popular singer, Full Moon. Takuto and Meroko followed Mitsuki into the building as she greeted people who passed her by. Takuto watched her foot steps as she walked, listening to the sound of her steps that sounded like the rhythm of a wonderful song that he could listen to everyday as long as he lived.

_Each time you smile… It feels like the stars and the moon in the night sky had brightened up this dark evening._

"I'm so glad that my album "Missing Link" reached top 3 in the music charts!" said Mitsuki smiling brightly as she walked down the road. "Good for you!" said Meroko giving Mitsuki a hug. "Thanks!" said Mitsuki happily.

"Though I still can't believe that I received 500,000 yen just for being part of the top 3!" Mitsuki said thoughtfully, "It's 5 times my salary per month!" "Well it doesn't matter we can eat and celebrate as much as we want tonight!" cheered Meroko. "Yeah!" agreed Mitsuki. "Takuto why are you so silent?" asked Meroko floating down beside Takuto, "Aren't you gonna congratulate Mitsuki?" "Wha- Oh, congrats Mitsuki!" said Takuto. Meroko grinned and Mitsuki blushed a little. "Thank you!" she said smiling much more brightly. They finally reached home with Izumi and Jonathan welcoming them back as Takuto secretly smiled to himself.

_Each time I hear you sing… I feel like I'm freely flying around in the wide, blue sky with the wind blowing onto my face and the fresh spring air surrounding me in this paradise._

"Isn't she wonderful?" asked Ms. Oshige, Full Moon's manager, to Dr. Nakaoji ,a producer, as they watched Full Moon recording her newest album. Dr. Nakaoji nodded in agreement completely mesmerized by the song. Takuto couldn't agree more; he may have been living with Mitsuki and heard her sing a lot but no matter how much he heard her sing, it was always a surprise to how lovely and sweet it sounded. Each word of the lyrics was like the fresh breeze and the morning sunlight to Takuto as he listened to Mitsuki sing along with Meroko clinging onto his arm.

_Each time you hold me close… It's just like the sun's warm sunlight shining on my skin everyday._

"Thank you so much for all this!" cried Mitsuki hugging the four shinigami's who were all currently in their other forms. "You don't have to thank us! After all it's your birthday!" cried out Meroko cheerfully. "She's right..." agreed Izumi struggling to remove himself from her hug. "Why don't you open you presents?" Jonathan suggested as soon as he finally freed himself from her. "You didn't have to!" Mitsuki cried out as Meroko gave her a small package wrapped in light pink and blue paper with a lavender ribbon tied around it. "Open it! It's from all of us!" Meroko said as she grinned. Mitsuki smiled as she untied the ribbon then carefully unwrapping the present, trying not to rip the wrapping paper.

There was a small box inside so Mitsuki opened it revealing a small pendant in the shape of a full moon with clouds and stars and her name was engraved onto it. "Thank you so very much!!" cried Mitsuki happily as she placed it around her neck with Izumi's help. "Takuto picked it!" said Meroko smiling. Izumi nodded. "It looks nice on you." commented Jonathan. Takuto kept silent. "Thank you Takuto! I love it!" said Mitsuki smiling as she grabbed Takuto and hugged him tightly. "Y-you're welcome…" stammered Takuto as he turned a red but not red enough to be noticed by the others, "Happy Birthday Mitsuki…"

_Each time I see you… My world brightens up as if a new day was beg__inning with you as the sun slowly rising up to chase the darkness in this world._

"Takuto! Come here for a sec!" called Mitsuki throughout the house. "What is it?" asked Takuto slightly sleepy since he was sleeping when Mitsuki called for him. "Does this dress suit me for the interview this afternoon or do you think the other one looks better?" Mitsuki asked as she posed in a light blue dress with silver stars and moons as a pattern for the skirt, the sleeves were short with ruffles and night-colored ribbons tied on them and the collar was low enough to reveal her collar-bones, it was decorated with some blue and white colored flowers around it.

Takuto was completely dazzled by the sight. It looked so beautiful on her pale white skin and it showed her curves nicely but she looked so beautiful and innocent in it like an angel who came down from heaven. "Takuto? Hello?" said Mitsuki as she waved her hand in front of Takuto's face. Takuto woke up from his daze. "Ah- sorry…" he mumbled turning away from her gaze. "So what do you think?" she asked smiling brightly. "I think you should wear that one, it looks fine on you." Takuto manage to say loud enough for her to hear. "Thanks for helping me!" she said as she pushed him out of the door so she could get changed. "Sure…" was all Takuto said before she closed the door to start changing her clothes.

_Do you think... that… this is enough reason for me to tell you the truth? Would you accept me or would you push me away as __if I was nothing at all? But maybe it would be better if you don't know __yet__… Maybe things are better the way they are now … Maybe but how long should we stay like this? __I want to tell you before it's too late, I want you to know the truth but not now… not today or tomorrow but someday when we're both ready but for now everything's fine the way __it is__…_

"Takuto!"

"Hmm?"

"Come on, let's go!" called Mitsuki waving her hand at Takuto telling him to hurry up. Meroko and Izumi looking at the two giggling and sniggering a little but this went unnoticed by Mitsuki who smiled a bit. Meroko flew over to Takuto and hit him behind the head.

"What was that for?!" Takuto yelled at Meroko as he rubbed behind his head. "You're such a slowpoke Takuto, besides it's your punishment!" said Meroko giggling as she went over to Izumi's side. Mitsuki laughed a bit. Takuto smiled to himself. Everything was fine the way it is.


End file.
